


Turning Back Time

by Who_First



Series: My Little Doll [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon doesn't know what happened that made Tim's heartbeat stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Revenge/Doll verse

_Tim’s heartbeat was gone_

Kon had never really noticed that he kept one ear firmly listening to his best friend’s soft heartbeats. It wasn’t like Tim had been all that comfortable around him after he came back so Kon had just never really noticed. Though it really did explain why some days he was too antsy to sit still. Those were probably the days Tim was getting into trouble.

_His heartbeat just stopped_

Kon didn’t go to the other Bats when his heart broke into a million pieces. No, there had been way to many weird problems that Tim refused to talk about with the rest of the Bats. And they didn’t really like him much anyway. Kon not Tim. They had to like Tim.

_One second you were there and too fast the next you were fucking gone_

Kon didn’t even know where to start looking, or who to go to for help, Tim had just vanished. But this was Tim. He couldn’t have been killed, it just wasn’t possible, it was _Tim._ And Kon would keep repeating that until he found his best friend and tied him up long enough to get through his stupid thick skull that Tim was scaring Kon.

_You can’t be dead you stupid idiot_

And when Kon had finally gotten Clark to talk to the newly returned Batman, cold hearted bastard, he’d returned with a note saying Tim was doing his own thing and was probably working underground so don’t fuck up his operation. The last was the translated version that Kon understood the cold sterile words were saying. They didn’t know where Tim was and they didn’t care.

_You’re Tim and you always have some fucked up plan to save everyone_

He’d taken over Tim’s base too, trying to figure out what Tim might be working on that was keeping his heartbeat muted. Of course it was muted that was the only way this whole thing would make any sense. And Tim had a lot of projects, spread out everywhere in the tiny rooms, and so fucking coded that Kon had no idea what he was reading half the time.

_You can’t save anyone if you can’t save yourself first_

It took him weeks before he figured out the password to Tim’s computer, weeks to give up and type in his _own fucking name_. And then Kon had taken another week to get over himself, and sort through all the information stored in the computer.

_Tim_

Then Kon found the video feeds from Tim’s network of spy cameras, _how the hell did you get so many_ , and it took a while to sort through them until he found the day Tim had disappeared. Kon wasn’t great with computers, that was Tim’s job, but he did find it.

_Where are you_

And then what was left of Kon’s broken and scared heart shattered like ice. He wanted to scream and break the computers, rip apart the cameras that had done nothing but watch as Tim stopped, one had against his neck, and then he just dropped. Kon was screaming, wailing, as the ninjas, fucking real life ninjas, showed up and took him, _not Tim please not Tim_ , away.

_I can’t… I don’t know… I’m not sure if I can save you_

Kon was racing out of Tim’s hideout, gunning for those stupid Bats that hadn’t noticed Tim being taken away, the stupid Bats who had to know where to find the goddamn ninjas. Only Clark, _stupid fucking Kal-El and he never fucking cared anyway so why the fuck was he trying to keep him from Tim_ , was there and holding him back and he just _wouldn’t listen_.

_I can’t fix this I don’t even know where to start_

Why wouldn’t he listen? Kon wasn’t going insane, he hadn’t been exposed to some new kryptonite, he just needed to find his best friend who was being _tortured_ while Kal kept him here. Every second Kal kept him trapped in the stupid self-righteous fucking Fortress was one more second he wasn’t saving Tim.

_Please Tim… tell me how to save you_

But some of Tim’s lessons had made it through Kon’s head. The lessons on being really fucking sneaky and getting what you wanted done. And he was back in Gotham yelling at Dick and Damian, _why were they safe when Tim wasn’t_ , who listened but didn’t believe him and said they’d do their own investigation.

_I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t_

And Damian said if he was so worried about the useless one go talk to the killer zombie. And Kon would never go to Jason Todd, not after he tried to kill Tim and got so close, but there were a lot of things Kon would never have done before Tim’s heartbeat had stopped and the world seemed to go bug fuck insane.

_What kind of hero am I if I can’t save my best friend_

Kon found Jason Todd and there was so much screaming and shouting while they fought, _and it was fucking cheating to pull out the green evil_ , and Jason was trapping him against the ground and beating him when Kon asked. Asked if Jason knew what happened to Tim. Jason was staring at him, blood dripping from his shattered nose, and Kon was fucking proud he’d gotten that shot in after the kryptonite was pulled out.

_You’re my best friend_

Jason was standing up, hiding the glowing kryptonite away before he brushed stained red hair out of his face and held a hand out to Kon. He almost thought it was just another trick until Jason muttered about never thinking someone else had noticed the missing bird brain. And now Kon wanted to scream and hit until Jason told him where Tim was, what had happened, but Jason had just waved a hand and told Kon to keep up.

_I love you_

The door opened up and Kon was staring at a doll. Porcelain skinned with blank sapphire eyes that just looked through him into nothingness. A doll whose heartbeat was way too slow and not at all like Tim’s strong, soft, heartbeat.

“Tim?”


End file.
